Mas Alla Del Cielo
by Dani shao
Summary: Me llamo TK, esta es la mi historia, nuestra historia... de ella y mia... solo quiero pedirle que ya no llore por mi.. no quiero verla sufrir.. que sepa que la ame a pesar de todo los errores que cometimos.. que cometi... que cuiden a mi hermoso angel... que la protejan y esten con ella... que siempre la vere... mas alla del cielo...


Capitulo 1: Un encuentro... casualidad?

Mi nombre es T.K, yo les diré algo de alguien a quien amo, ella… siempre lo fue todo para mí, no pude decírselo pero… se que ella lo sabía, tal vez… no era el chico más romantico …o… detallista, tal vez… no era el chico que ella buscaba… pero de algo estoy seguro… ella así me eligió a mi… pero ahora… yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz… no quiero… no quiero... verla derramar una lagrima mas por mí, quiero… que sea feliz con alguien… como… alguna vez lo fue conmigo por si algo se es que… ella me amo con todo su ser… y yo la ame de la misma manera con cada parte de mi corazón con cada parte de mi alma con cada parte de mi, ella… ella debe ser feliz… ella lo será porque simplemente puede… puede enamorar a cualquiera con solo verla… porque cuando ella se entrega para amar da todo de sí para hacer lo mejor, yo solo… yo solo quiero que cuiden de ese hermoso ángel… de aquella luz tan hermosa que me acompaña en mi camino... que siempre estuvo conmigo... quiero que la amen como si fuese lo único que importa… quiero que la protejan de todo aquello que le haga daño quiero que sea feliz… quiero que cuiden a esa hermosura de persona que de nombre tiene Kari…

* * *

Pov. TK  
Ese día tenía mucha prisa se me había hecho tarde, tuve que bañarme tan rápido como pude, tome la ropa que encontré, eran unos pantalones azul marino pegados y un poco rasgados de la pierna, una playera negra y mi cabello igual de despeinado que siempre era una ventaja lo tenía algo largo pero no se veía mal estaba caído nunca me peinaba se acomodaba solo me puse unos lentes oscuros y entonces salí corriendo.

* * *

Pov. Kari  
Ese día quise salir a caminar no tenía nada que hace solo pensar, pensar en porque mis padres eran así conmigo, porque no podían entenderme aunque sea un poco, porque no demostraban que me querían y en la porquería de vida que me estaban haciendo pasar, me puse mis audífonos prendí mi Ipod y salí a caminar, iba tan distraída que no note que me habían tirado y algo estaba encima de mi o mejor dicho "alguien"…

* * *

Sentí que alguien estaba debajo de mí y no me equivocaba…

Auch! Que te pasa idiota no sabes por dónde caminar acaso no vez que… -las palabras se quedaron cortas porque levante la mirada y vi al niño más lindo que mis ojos hayan visto me quede admirando su perfecta tez blanca, esos ojos azules que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera, su cabello rubio que tapaba un poco esos ojos y lo observe por un rato se veía algo chico lo mire y no pasaba de los 15 años tal vez tenia 15…

Acaso me dijo idiota? Haa vaya niña me quede mirándola por un momento olvidando lo ocurrido hace un momento su hermosa tez blanca, su cabello no era largo ni corto era de color negro y estaba un poco ondulado, tenía unos ojos color miel muy hermosos, mi mirada bajo a sus labios por alguna razón enrojecí un poco, se veía pequeña tal vez era más chica que yo unos 15 años tal vez, hasta que me di cuenta de la posición tan incómoda en la que estábamos fue que me levante y le hable…

No note que él se levanto pues me quede pensando en esa mirada tan profunda que tenia esos ojos hermosos que el tenia en esa bella faz que me gusto en ese chico que cuando lo vi me cautivo…

Oye disculpa ¿estás bien? –no contesto, acaso estaba ella en una especie de trance? Me atreví a hablarle otra vez- ¿estás bien?

No sentía nada solo el palpitar de mi corazón y me pregunte si en verdad alguien podría enamorarse a primera vista y lo descubrí y la respuesta era si eso me paso a mí con este chico, hasta que sentí que él me hablo, tenía una voz muy linda tranquila y suave y le respondí- ah? perdón si estoy bien siento lo que te dije hace un momento –enrojecí un poco-

No te preocupes digo es normal que respondan así pero segura que estas bien? –pregunte- ven te ayudo –le extendí la mano porque bueno ella aun seguía en el piso

Gracias –me levante con ayuda de él parecía un chico bueno y agradable

Bueno es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi pero puedes decirme TK –sonrie esperando a que ella contestara

Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami pero puedes decirme kari -reí leve ante aquello- bueno no fue bonita la forma pero es un placer –él se me quedo mirando con una hermosa sonrisa-

Bueno que te parece si nos conocemos un poco mas mientras caminamos y después te invito un helado te parece? –la mire esperando un si o un no como respuesta y me estaba dando miedo pero porque? tal vez temor a que ella dijera no pero apenas la conocía

e-esta bien –respondí nerviosa, el era muy lindo y me miro de una forma que hizo que por alguna razón mis nervios aumentaran-

entonces ven vamos –la jale para que me siguiera, nos pasamos hablando toda la tarde de cualquier cosa realmente no importaba mucho, no podía creer que estuviera hablando con una chica que acababa de conocer pero no me importo no hoy no ahora-

-él por la forma en que hablaba en que me miro la primera vez supe que no era igual a los demás chicos quería seguir tratándolo un poco más, conocerlo más y tal vez ser… amigos… fue entonces que algo nos interrumpió era mi celular y vi de quien provenía la llamada era de mi madre –si diga?...entiendo…. voy para allá –y colgué, él se me quedo mirando confundido- lo siento pero me tengo que irme mi madre quiere que regrese a mi casa

no te preocupes yo entiendo –estaba nervioso pero se lo dije- si quieres… yo te puedo acompañar se está oscureciendo y puede ser peligroso

-tenia que aceptar que su propuesta me sorprendió pero se veía tan lindo – no no tienes porque hacerlo puedo irme sola mi casa no esta muy lejos espero nos volvamos a ver a demás me debes un helado –sonreí-

ah e-esta bien solo ve con cuidado –reí un poco- si el helado –estaba nervioso tenía que aceptarlo y no sabía porque apenas la acababa de conocer no era normal esto pero le tenia que preguntar- oye me puedes dar tu numero? Digo para hablar alguna vez –pense que tal vez me diría no después de todo soy un desconocido para ella

eh mi numero? Si claro –me dio su celular y dijo que lo anotara y lo hice- es ese –sonreí y el me dio el suyo era un chico muy amable y se veía que era algo tímido- oye disculpa por la pregunta hasta ahora pero podrías decirme tu edad?

Mi edad? –me sorprendí ciertamente no se la había dicho- tengo 17 años –le respondí y pensé ella ah de ser más pequeña que yo

Me sorprendí ciertamente- pensé que eras más chico no aparentas esa edad –reí- y tu que edad tienes? –me pregunto- tengo 15 años –le respondí-

Si te vez chica –reí un poco- bueno te hablare luego ahora tienes que irte ya es algo tarde y no vaya a pasarte algo ve con cuidado

Si claro gracias y espero mi helado –reí leve y me despedí de él, tuve que irme corriendo ciertamente era de noche ya y mi madre seguramente estaba desesperada -

Me quede parado un rato analizando lo que había pasado ese día creo que hasta ahora fue el mejor de mi vida cuando recordé que yo tenía algo que hacer y ya era de noche seguro me mataría porque no llegue pero fue por una buena razón y mi encuentro por casualidad fue el mejor…

* * *

holaa como estan XD bueno mmm este es mi tercer fic espero que les guste es un nuevo proyecto que acabo de empezar, la verdad espero que les guste, bueno trato de esforzarme en escribirlo bien y este fue el resultado espero que les guste y me apoyen para seguir escribiendo.

cualquier duda aclaracion critica y bueno si quieren darme ideas para el segundo se los agradeceria mucho espero les guste en verdad

su amigo SHAO se va.


End file.
